1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networks, and in particular, to protocols for establishing a peer-to-peer connection in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wireless network typically includes a plurality of wireless devices that can wirelessly communicate with one another. In some instances, when two wireless devices in such a network desire to establish a link to communicate data or control messages, the two wireless devices can directly communicate with each other to establish such a link. Various protocols for establishing such a link have been developed. For example, IEEE 802.11 provides some protocols for wireless devices having omni-directional transmission/reception capability (hereinafter, referred to as “omni-directional wireless devices”). With such wireless devices, a signal sent by a wireless device can be received by another intended wireless device, regardless of their relative positions, as long as the intended device is within the range of the signal.
Recently, certain wireless devices have been developed for communication on a channel of a relatively high frequency, for example, a frequency greater than 6 GHz. Such wireless devices typically have a directional antenna system that can cover only a selected direction for transmission/reception (hereinafter, referred to as “directional wireless devices”).
In most cases, when establishing a link between two of such directional wireless devices, the devices may not have information on the relative positions of the devices. Thus, a signal sent by one of the devices may not be received by the other device if the other wireless device is not positioned in a direction which the signal is transmitted. Thus, protocols designed for omni-directional wireless devices may not be effectively used for such directional wireless devices. Therefore, there is a need for providing a protocol for establishing a link between directional wireless devices.